vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dani Phantom
Summery Dani Phantom is a genetic clone of Danny Phantom created by Vlad Plasmius. She first worked for Vlad to help him capture Danny but after finding out his true motives, she turns against him and helps Danny escape. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Dani Phantom Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Female Age: Biologically Unknown, Physically Unknown Classification: Human-Ghost, clone of Danny Phantom Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession (Ghosts can take possession of living beings, inanimate objects, and other ghosts by Overshadowing them), Body Control (Ghosts can freely manipulate their bodies at will, stretching to open holes in their bodies, separating into their upper and lower halves, growing additional limbs, or pulling their own head off at no harm to themselves), Regeneration (Mid-High. Ghost are able to completely restore their physical form after being splattered against walls or reduced to puddles of snot, jelly, a pile of sand, or smoke) Limited Data Manipulation (Ghosts can enter technology and take control of data), Limited Dream Manipulation (Dani can enter and interact with someone's dream while their asleep), Electricity Manipulation (Can unleash electric shocks from her hands), Limited Light Manipulation (Can fire beams of light from her hands), Ghost Sense (She can sense the presence of other ghost), Attack Reflection (Her forcefields can reflect the force of physical attacks and reflect energy attacks), Immortality (Type 3), Adhesivity, Duplication, Transformation, Non-Physical Interaction (Ghosts can harm intangible beings with their attacks or by going intangible themselves), Soul Manipulation (Ghosts can remove the soul of whomever they Overshadow), Resistance to Possession, Soul Manipulation (Able to resist another ghosts attempt at possessing her), Mind Manipulation and Empathy Manipulation (Can resist Ember McLain's mind control and empathy manipulation) 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (She should be almost as powerful as Danny Phantom) Speed: Subsonic ''' with '''Sub-Relativistic combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Danny Phantom) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (She was able to throw Vlad through several stone columns) Durability: Multi-City Block level, Small Country level+ with Ecto Shield (Her forcefields should be comparable to Danny's) Stamina: High (Should be comparable to Danny who could fight ghosts for 24 hours non stop) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Possesses all of Danny's Knowledge) Weaknesses: She is unstable and will slowly dissolve into pure ectoplasm, using her powers accellerates this prosses however this weakness was fixed. Like all other ghost, Dani can be repelled/harmed by Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium and Anti-Ghost Tecnology like the Specter Deflector. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Powers:' As a half-ghost, Dani possesses several natural abilities. She can fly, turn completely invisible, become intangible, and possess, living beings, inanimate objects or other ghosts. *'Ghost Sense:' Dani can sense the presence of another ghost nearby. *'Ghost Ray:' Dani can fire beams/waves of ecto energy from her hands and feet. She can also change the properties of the ghost ray from standard destruction, to light, heat, and can dispell other ghost out of things they are possessing without harming the host. *'Ecto Shield:' Dani can create barriers made of ecto energy that can also reflect the force physical and energy beams. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Possession Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danny Phantom Category:Protagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Data Users Category:Clones Category:Duplication Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Dream Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Leaders